The Dreamland Megaton Smackdown
by Q2
Summary: It's time for Kirby to show his faithful fans what he's made of in the Megaton Smackdown tournament !


**"The Dreamland Megaton Smackdown"**

By: Q2

Waddle Doo:Good afternoon, folks.Welcome!I know all of you must be excited today.

Poppy Bros. Jr. :That's right because today, it's time for THE ANNUAL DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!!!

Audience: ………………………….

Waddle Doo:O.o;Um, are our microphones on?

Poppy:They're on, I think.

Waddle Doo:We said IT'S TIME FOR THE ANNUAL DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!!!

Audience:……………………………..

Waddle Doo:This crowd is about as excited as Siskel and Ebert watching another Anaconda movie.

Poppy:O.o;What's up?Why'd they even bother to come here?

Audience:WE WANT KIRBY!WE WANT KIRBY!

Waddle Doo:Oh, I see.They just want to see our greatest champion in action!

Poppy:Yeah, cuz all our other challengers in the past stunk.

Waddle Doo:(Slaps Poppy on the head)

Poppy:Um, did I say stunk?I meant they were no match for Kirby.^_^;Heheheh!

Waddle Doo:Well, not to worry because this year we've got a whole mess of contenders ready to go for the gold.Of course Kirby won all but one of our gold plated trophies, but-

Poppy:(Whispers to Waddle Doo)Uh, when was the only time Kirby didn't get the trophy?  
Waddle Doo:(Whispers back) The first tournament when we didn't fully explain to him that eating is disallowed.

Poppy:Oh yeah.

Waddle Doo:Anyway… Kirby is finally gonna get the competition he has so longed for right here on THE ANNUAL DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!!!

Audience:………………………

Waddle Doo:O.o;Heh heh heh.Um, why don't we go to our backstage reporter?Chu chu!

Chu chu:I'm backstage live with our number one Creampuff, Kirby!  
Audience:Yay!!!!!!!(Big cheers)

Waddle Doo:Hey, how come we can't get that much applause?

Kirby:That's because I'M THE MAN!!!!

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!KIRBY!!!!!!!!!KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!

Jigglypuff from the crowd:Jiggly!(Blows Kirby a kiss)

Kirby:O.o;Eh heheheh!

Chu chu:Kirby, what can we expect to happen in this tournament this year?

Kirby:The same thing we always expect, MY VICTORY!

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Kirby:I wupped King Dedede more times than Final Fantasy game releases.

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Kirby:I've gotten more golds than Dennis Rodman's hair!

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Kirby:And each year the competition stinks worse than Superman 64!

Audience:………………………………

Kirby:O.o;Okay.Maybe Superman 64 stinks just a LITTLE bit more.

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Kirby:So this year won't be any different.I'll just ease my way through and take the gold.

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Chu chu:Uh, Kirby?

Kirby:Yes?

Chu chu:Why are you talking like that?This ain't the WWF.

Kirby:Oh.Right.Um.This match will be like all. All I have to do is give it my absolute best and keep my cool.That way I know I will always come out on top.

Audience:Yaaayyyy!!!!!!!(Cheers)

Jigglypuff from the crowd:Jiggly!(Blows Kirby a kiss)

Kirby:O.o;Um, please don't do that.

Waddle Doo:Well, there's no doubt about it that Kirby is as confident as ever today.

Poppy:And the crowd doesn't seem to mind him whether he's insulting celebrities or giving morals.

Waddle Doo:That's because they just want to see him win on our tournament titled THE DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!!!

Audience:…………………………..GET ON WITH IT!!!

Waddle Doo:O_O!Our first match is Waddle Dee vs. Wispy Woods.

Waddle Dee:(Comes out onto the ring)Good afternoon everybody.(Gets barraged by a mess of tomatoes.)

Waddle Doo:Whoa.The crowd turned Waddle Dee into Vitamin D!

Poppy:You idiot!Vitamin D is in milk and stuff.

Waddle Doo:Don't correct me, boy.You're just the co-host and I can deduct money from your paycheck.

Poppy:O_O!(Focuses on the ring)Waddle Dee has recovered from the audience's attack, but where is his challenger?

Crickets:(Chirp)

Waddle Doo:Um, Chu chu?Where's Wispy?

Chu chu:He's right here.(Points to Wispy stuck in the locker room.He's a tree so he can't move.)

Waddle Doo:Well, if Wispy can't do anything to come out here and compete then Waddle Dee wins by the fault.

Wispy Woods:NO!I'll compete.

Poppy:If you need help, I'll blast you outta there.

Wispy Woods:I got it!(Shakes his branches around and a half red half white ball falls out of the leaves.The ball opens and a bright red light emerges out and forms a figure.The light dims.)

Figure:Exeggutor!

Poppy:YOU CAN'T USE POKEMON IN THIS TOURNAMENT!!!

Wispy:O.o;But, why not?Doesn't say so in the rules.

Waddle Doo:WHAT?Lemme see.(Takes out a sheet of the rules.)1. No hidden powerups.3. No eating or drinks during tournament.4. No Sega or Sony characters.6. No Psychics…

Ness:DANG!(Leaves.)

Waddle Doo:O.o;Um, 8. No weapons or any other items.

Waddle Dee:Darn!(Throws away his chainsaw.)

Link:Wha… not even a sword?

Poppy:No, Link.Not even a sword.

Link:Man!C'mon, Navi.

Navi:Hey, Hey, Hey!Listen!I'm staying.

Link:Fine.(Leaves.)

Waddle Doo:9. No Dragon Ball Z characters.

Half of the competition:DANG!(Leaves)

Waddle Doo:O.o;Man, that was what we had in store for Kirby.

Wispy:So you guys being the hosts didn't even look over the rules!

Waddle Doo:Hey, we never had to do this before.Um….. Nope.There's nothing here that says you can't use Pokemon.(Looks more at it.)No wonder.These rules date back before Pokemon.

Exeggutor:GUTOR!(Enters the ring)

Waddle Dee:This is my competition?O.o;

Waddle Doo:Okay, let's get started.Bring out the heavy bricks!

Random Bimbo:(Brings out the heavy bricks, blows a kiss at the crowd, and leaves.)

Waddle Doo:Now, Waddle Dee is about to make his move.

Waddle Dee:(Takes his arm, bashes right through all the bricks, arm hits the ring and makes a crack that continues all the way out of the arena.)There!Let's see you beat that, Executor!

Exeggutor:Ex-egg-u-tor!

Waddle Dee:What?You're calling me a Tor?Um, what's a Tor?

Exeggutor:(Takes its heads, bashes them onto the bricks, only puts a dent into the top brick, and faints onto its back.)

Waddle Dee, Doo, and Poppy:O.o;

Poppy:Well, since the tree lost, that means the other tree lost.

Wispy Woods:NO!

Waddle Doo:And Waddle Dee wins the match!!!

Waddle Dee:YEAH!

Audience:…………………………………. WE WANT KIRBY!

Waddle Doo:O.O!Um, next is Cook Kawasaki vs. King Dedede!

Cook Kawasaki and King Dedede:(Come out to the ring, stare at each other, and shake the other's hand.)

King Dedede:You goin' down, Cook Kite Was Socky!

Cook Kawasaki:No, King Dedede!It's you who are gonna lose today, and it's KAWASAKI!

Poppy:Whoa!These two competitors are ready to get things underway!

Waddle Doo:Then we better not waste more time.Let's have the bricks.

Random Bimbo:(Brings out the heavy bricks, blows a kiss at the crowd, and leaves.)

Waddle Doo:Man, that's nerve wrecking.

Poppy:Don't diss Poppy Sister!

Waddle Doo:O.o;Um, COOK SKY A WALKY will start things off in this round.

Cook Kawasaki:KAWASAKI!(Takes out a frying pan.)Hiiii yiaaaaa…

Poppy:Um, Cook Key When Soggy?

Cook Kawasaki:KAWASAKI!

Poppy:Whatever.Don't you know you can't use weapons?

Cook Kawasaki and King Dedede:DANG!(Cook throws away the pan, and King Dedede throws away his hammer.)

Waddle Doo:Now, play fair!

Cook Kawasaki:Fine.(Takes his hand, forms a Karate Chop, chops right through all the bricks, takes his hand out in pain and runs around screaming.)OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!

Waddle Doo:O.o;Well, at least he broke those things.Let's see what King Dedede can do!

King Dedede:All right!(Makes a fist, uses it to break the bricks, his fist hits the ground and creates a crack that extends all the way over the horizon.)

Cook Kawasaki:O_O!

Poppy:No mistake about it, ladies and gentlemen.King Dedede is our winner.

King Dedede:IN YOUR FACE, Cook Kong Is Ugly!

Cook Kawasaki:That's Cook Kaw- oh forget it.(Leaves.)

Waddle Doo:And so ladies and gentlemen, King Dedede advances to the SECOND ROUND!

Audience:………………………….

Poppy:O.o;C'mon.That was pretty good.

Audience: WE WANT KIRBY!!!!!

Poppy:-_-;**Sigh**, let's bring out our next competitors.

Waddle Doo:That would be Li-, no wait, he left.O.o;Um, Navi and Knuckle Joe!

Navi:Hey, Hey, Hey!(Comes out to the ring)

Knuckle Joe:Hahaha!(Comes into the ring.)O.o;Um, where's my challenger?

Navi:Hey!I'm right here.

Knuckle Joe:What?This little Neon Gnat?

Navi:Hey!Listen!I'm a fairy!

Knuckle Joe:Yeah, fairly small.

Waddle Doo:Okay.We need two more sets of bricks.

Random Bimbo:(Brings out the heavy bricks, gets confronted by Brock asking her out, pepper sprays him in the face and leaves.)

Waddle Doo & Poppy:O.o;

Waddle Doo:Um, okay.Navi will start things off this time.

Navi:(Turns to everyone.)Watch out!(Body slams into the bricks, causes an earthquake, and makes a crack form from the ring to over the horizon.)

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

Cook Kawasaki:Hmph.Stupid King Penguin!In the next tournament, I'll crush him for good.(Feels a sudden shake in the earth.)Huh?(Looks behind him and sees the crack headed right towards him.)AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!(The forms beneath him and he falls in.)OW!

(Back at the stadium)

ALL:O_O!

Navi:Hey!

Waddle Doo:Can Knuckle Joe top that?

Knuckle Joe:O_O!Um… I'll try.(Rams his fist into the bricks, hits the ground, forms another crack appearing to be the same length.)

(Meanwhile elsewhere)

Cook Kawasaki:(Stepping away from the previous crack) Man, that hole's deep.(Feels another rumbling.)Now what?(A new crack forms under him and he falls in.)OW!

(Back at the stadium)

ALL:O_O!

Navi:O_O!……………………… Hey!  
Poppy:We need someone to go down there wherever they stopped and measure the difference.

Plasma Wisp:I'll go!(Takes a video camera and teleports over there.)Wow!(Looks at the two edges of the cracks and uses his hands to measure.Then he looks up and points on hand forward.)FIRST DOWN!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:O.o;Uh, this ain't the Super Bowl.

Plasma Wisp:Oh.Sorry.Navi won.

Navi:HEY!

Knuckle Joe:O_O!Dang!See ya later ya Neon Gnat! (Leaves)

Navi:Listen!Next time I'll beat you again!

Poppy:What a great match that was!Let's get some interviews of some individuals in the audience, shall we?Chu chu?

Chu chu:I'm in the stands ready to get the opinions of people in the crowd.(Goes to a random person)What do you think of the games so far?

Mario:This-a tournament stinks!I-a just want-a see Kirby win!

Chu chu:O.o;Okay.How about you, sir?(Points microphone to another person)

Toad:Link owed me money, but you guys chased him away!=/

Chu chu:O.o;Um, (Goes to another person) you ma'am!What do you think of the tournament?

Birdo:(Eating a basket of cookies while her mouth is full)O_O!Whmmff?Trrrrmnnnt? (Swallows)What tournament?

Chu chu:-_-;(Walks to another person.)Sir, what are your comments about the games so far?

Luigi:I-a would get up and-a leave, but I'm-a stuck because some-a one put bubblegum in-a my seat.

Chu chu:-_-;**Sigh**. Back to you guys!

Waddle Doo:O.o;This is our final preliminary round.Kirby vs. Bugsy!

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:(Comes out into the ring)Hello, everybody!^_^

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Jigglypuff from the crowd:Jiggly!(Blows Kirby a kiss)

Kirby:O.o;

Bugsy:(Comes out into the ring)HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Audience:……………………………..

Kirby:……………………… **Cough**

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:(Angrily) Okay now this is just plain biased!!!

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Bugsy:Oh well.Let's get things going.

Poppy:Bring on the bricks!

Random Bimbo:(Comes out and sets the bricks, blows a kiss towards Kirby, and leaves.)

Jigglypuff:(Angrily)PPUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:We'll let Bugsy start things off.

Bugsy:Don't mind if I do!(Takes a fist, breaks the bricks, hits the ground and another crack forms over the horizon.)

Poppy:An astonishing display by Bugsy!It's Kirby's turn now!

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:(Approaches his set of bricks)Here it goes.(Starts touching random spots on the top brick.)

Waddle Doo:Kirby is well known for his strategy.You see. Kirby is searching for that certain weak spot on the brick that will help him win this match.Then once he hits it, it will ease his arm through the rest of the bricks and allow him to do maximum damage to the ground in order to enable his victory.

Poppy:It takes a balance of power, eye coordination, and timing to do something like that.Kirby is very well talented.

Kirby:(Thinking while randomly touching different spots on the top brick) Eeny… meeny… miny… mo.Catch a Gengar with Hypno.Must order fast food to go.Eeny… meeny… miny… (Decides on a spot) Mo!(Hits that spot, arm goes through the bricks, hits the ground, and forms another crack that obviously stretches passed the one Bugsy created.)

Plasma Wisp:It's official!Kirby beat Bugsy!  
Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bugsy:-_-;(Sadly) I promised Mrs. Bugsy I'd bring home the gold this year.(Leaves)

Waddle Doo:And there you have it folks!Kirby wins in his preliminary round.

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:^_^

Waddle Doo:Now it's time for the pre-finals here on THE DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!

Audience:………………………

Kirby:……………………………………….. (Kicks some dirt)

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:(Angry) That's it, I'm retiring. (Turns to the ring and points to Kirby and Waddle Dee.)You two!You're up!

Waddle Dee and Kirby:O.o;Okay.

Poppy:Unlike the previous rounds, our contestants must now break something harder.

Waddle Doo:Bring out the I-bars!

Random Bimbo:…………………………………………….

Waddle Doo:O.o;I said… bring out the I-bars!

Random Bimbo:…………………………………………….

Poppy:What's going on?

Random Bimbo:(Comes into the ring without the I-bars.)Too heavy.

Waddle Doo:**Sigh**, fine, we'll break 'em in the locker rooms!Kirby!Waddle Dee!Go on!  
Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:Plasma Wisp.Let's get some kind of camera in there.

Plasma Wisp:No prob.(Teleports into the locker room where Kirby and Waddle Dee are ready.)

Waddle Doo:Kirby, start us off.

Kirby:Sure.(Turns to the I-bar.)I call this my Final Cutter, without the cutter.(Jumps high into the air, spins around, comes down karate chopping the I-bar, and lands safely on the ground.The I-bar just sits there.)

All:O.o;(Wait about five seconds before the two halves of the I-bar crash down separately on the floor.)

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:Thank you, everybody.^_^

Waddle Dee:It's my turn.(Walks up to his I-bar)Here it goes.(Karate chops through most of the I-bar, but his arm gets stuck in it before he can chop all the way through it.)AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!(Pulls and pulls to get his arm out.Eventually he does and his arm repeatedly expands and contrasts from the pain.)

Waddle Doo:Oh.Waddle Dee couldn't go all the way through.That means Kirby is the winner.

Audience:YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Dee:(Begins to cry)I lost!

Kirby:It's okay, Waddle Dee.You can stay and watch me win the rest of this tournament.I'll win the next one for you!

Waddle Dee: Okay.

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!HE'S SO CARING!!!!!!!!!

King Dedede:He's so caring MY-

Waddle Doo:Next are King Dedede and Navi!

Audience:…………………………………………

Waddle Doo:Yeah, so what else is new?Let's get this match started.Contenders, advance to your I-bars.

King Dedede:(Steps up to his I-Bar)Heh heh.I think I'll start it off.

Navi:Hey!Be my guest!

King Dedede:All right!(Stands in front of the I-bar, shuts his eyes, and focuses.)…………….. (Lets out a sort of war cry.)AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Drives his fist straight through I-bar.It instantly breaks into two halves and crashes onto the floor.)

Poppy:Whoa!That I-bar didn't stand a chance!King Dedede is just awesome!!!

Random Voice from the Crowd:YEAH!!!!

Rest of the Audience:(Glares evilly at the person who said it)

Person:O_O!Uh, I mean(Sits back in the seat) …………………………………………………

Waddle Doo:O.o;Uh, okay.Navi's turn.

Navi:Watch out!(Rams straight into the I-bar, goes through the I-bar, two cracks emerge from the center and extend to the ends of the I-bar, and the I-bar separates into four pieces.)

King Dedede:O_O!!!!!That's impossible!!!

Poppy:Whoa!She made FOUR pieces.

Waddle Doo:Yes!Yes I see!

King Dedede:I got beat by a Neon Gnat?

Random Voice from the Crowd:BOO!!!!

Rest of the Audience:(Glares evilly at the same person last time)

Person:O_O!Uh, I mean(Sits back in the seat) …………………………………………………

King Dedede:This just ain't right!This is more embarrassing than the time after we saved Ripple Star and that fairy, Ripple, kissed Kirby then he danced and fell down the stairs.

Jigglypuff:(Angrily)PUFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:O.o;(Embarrassed)Eh heheheheheh.Yeah, I kinda fell down the stairs.

Audience:……………………….YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!They even cheer at Kirby's dismay!

King Dedede:O.o;But, I'm the most evil penguin there is!That cheap Magikarp eatin' Batman nemesis can't even compare to me.

Poppy:That's not what we saw in Kirby 64 as you helped them get the shards back.

King Dedede:O.o;Oh.. yeah… (Nervously)HAHAHAHA!I'll be going now.(Runs away holding his robe closed as tiny little shards fall out of his robe.)

Waddle Doo:O.o;Man, King Dedede was holding out after all.

Poppy:Well that ends all of the pre-final rounds!

Waddle Doo:That's right.Now our two remaining contenders shall face off in the final round of Theeeeeee… aahh never mind!

Kirby:The Annual Dreamland Megaton Smackdown!

Audience:…………………..O.o;Uh… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:I give up.

Poppy:Why not get some more opinions from the audience?Chu chu?

Chu chu:(Dozing off)Zzzzzzz……Zzzzzzzz………

Poppy and Waddle Doo:CHU CHU!

Chu chu:(Wakes up)Hhhuh.Wha… O_O!Uh, I'm here live about to give interviews to the people in this year's audience!Let's see what their thoughts on this year's tournament so far.(Finds a young boy)You sir!You are now LIVE with Chu Chu!Please, tell us your comments of the tournament so far!

Brock:Huh?Live?

Chu Chu:That's right.L- **I V** –E!

Brock:O_O!AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!(Faints in his seat.)

ALL:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poppy:Man, I wonder what happened between him and Professor Ivy so badly that he reacts like that even at a similar likeness to her name.

Waddle Doo:Hey, I'd be mad too if my housemate kept a 27 foot long Rock Snake in my house.

Audience:……………………………………………

Waddle Doo:Oh, c'mon!That was funny!

Kirby:…………………….. Oh, I get it now!Onix!Ha!

Audience:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Waddle Doo:-_-;If those cheers were Kirby's money, Bill Gates would look like he filed Bankruptcy.

Poppy:Okay, now THAT wasn't funny.

Waddle Doo:That's it.You're getting a cut in your paycheck.

Poppy:O_O!NO!

Chu chu:What about you… um?

Jigglypuff:Jigglypuff!

Chu chu:Um, Jigglypuff.What are your thoughts on this tournament?(Puts the microphone at Jigglypuff's mouth.)

Jigglypuff:Jiggly!(Leans into the microphone.)Jiiiiiiiiigglyyyypuuuu-

Chu chu:(Snatches the microphone away)O-kay, that's enough of that!Um, next?(Walks off)

Jigglypuff:PUFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!

Chu chu:What about you sir?What do you think of the Megaton Smackdown so far?

Peppy:Huh?Megaton Smackdown?

Falco:(Sitting beside Peppy)You mean this isn't a preseason game of the Mega Super Smash Bros. Smashdown?

Chu chu:O.o;Um… no.

Peppy and Falco:(Yelling to the frog on their right)SLIPPY, YOU GAVE US THE WRONG DIRECTIONS!!!

Slippy:Hey.C'mon.Gimme a break, guys.Anyway, if we hurry and leave now, we can make it there before the fight between Fox and Donkey Kong starts.

Falco:Yeah, let's go.

Peppy:Please excuse us.(They leave.)

Chu chu:I don't get paid enough for this.**Sigh**, back to you guys.-_-;

Poppy:Thanks anyway, Chu chu.Okay, time for the final round.

Waddle Doo:That's correct.This time it will be the hardest thing to chop through in the entire history of this tournament.

Poppy:Really?

Waddle Doo:Yes!We all know that two years ago it was the whole collection of Barbie dolls ever made.

Poppy:I was glad to get rid of those.

The Random Bimbo:Hey!Two years ago, I lost my whole collection of Barbie dolls ever made!Poppy Bros. Jr!

Poppy:Moving right along was last year's challenge.

Waddle Doo:Yeah, but Kirby was still able to do it.He chopped right through all of the remaining films of every Scooby Doo cartoon and movie.

Poppy:I know that it had to take a huge amount of effort.The number of Scooby cartoons in unfathomable.

Waddle Doo:Well, those things won't even compare to what we have our contestants to chop through this time.

Poppy:Surely, you jest.

Waddle Doo:Nope!This is so hard that we had to change the rules around a little.No weapons or anything like that. Just the actual task.

Poppy:Wait, you don't mean-

Waddle Doo:Yes, I do!

Poppy:Surely not…

Waddle Doo:Yep!Raise the floor!

(The ring slides underneath the ground as another floor is being raised from where it stood.Two huge stacks of papers rise from out of the deep hole.The stacks of paper are over twenty times high than the size of the bleachers.Behind the papers are two very tall diving boards.)

Kirby:Whoa!

Navi:Hey!

Waddle Doo:THIS IS EVERY SINGLE CORRUPTED BALLOT OF THE UNITED STATES' YEAR 2000 PRESIDENTIAL ELECTION!

Poppy:It's humungous.

Waddle Doo:Isn't it?All of these ballots were thrown out of the recounts because they were all corrupted.I just decided to take them off their hands.

Poppy:So, how are the rules different from any other time?

Waddle Doo:O.o;Why are you asking me these stupid questions?Weren't you paying attention when we went over this yesterday?

Poppy:Well, you see.Yesterday, I was totally with you up to the part when you said, 'THE ANNUAL DREAMLAND MEGATON SMACKDOWN!'

Waddle Doo:But, that was the beginning.

Poppy:I know.-_-;

Waddle Doo:**Sigh**, well, here's the rules.Each contender must get to the top of the diving boards, dive off of them, and chop through the entire stack of ballots before the other does.The first one to hit the ground, thus chopping through all of the ballots, is the winner!

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:^_^(Waves)

Waddle Doo:**Sigh**, okay.Let's get this started so I can go home, see if I won the lottery, and maybe I can get off this show.

Poppy:Plasma Wisp, teleport our contenders to the top.

Plasma Wisp:Right-o!(Teleports Navi and Kirby to the top of the diving boards.)

Waddle Dee:Do it for me, Kirby!

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kirby:^_^(Waves)

Navi:HEY, hey, hey!Listen.I will win!

Waddle Doo:Kirby, Navi!Are you ready?

Kirby:Ready.^_^

Navi:BLUE!

Waddle Doo:O.o;I'll take that as a yes.

Audience:KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Poppy:On your mark!!!

(Kirby and Navi stand right on the edge of the diving boards.)

Waddle Doo:Get set!!!

(Kirby and Navi get ready to jump for the gold.)

Poppy and Waddle Doo:………………………..GO!

(Kirby and Navi leap off of the diving boards and begin chopping right through the huge stack of ballots from the very top.They both fall at high speeds continuing to split the ballots as they advance the ground.)

Poppy:Look at 'em go!

Waddle Doo:Yeah, and look at the half ballots fall like waterfalls.

Poppy:TIMBER!!!

Timber:(Runs into the ring)Did you call for me?

Poppy:Um, no, but you'd better get out of the way of those falling ballots.

Timber:Huh?(Looks up.)O_O!(Falling ballots land on him.)

(Kirby and Navi near the end.)

Poppy:And here it is!The end of the final round and the entire tournament!

Waddle Doo:Kirby and Navi appear to be neck and neck.

Poppy:Necks?What necks? O.o;

Waddle Doo:And here they come!

(Kirby and Navi appear to hit the ground at the same time as the rest of the ballots tumble afterwards.)

Poppy:Whoa!It's a tie!

Waddle Doo:We'll see about that.Plasma Wisp, instant replay!

(The instant replay is shown, and it also seems that in the end Navi barely gets to the ground about a quarter of a second before Kirby did.)

Audience:O_O!  
Kirby:O_O!

Navi:Blue!

Poppy:Wow!Do you see that?

Plasma Wisp:Yep, I see.And that m-

Waddle Doo:HOLD IT!

All:O.o;HUH?

Waddle Doo: I spy something sly with my little eye!Zoom in on Navi!

(The screen zooms in on Navi.Sticking out of the light Navi surrounds herself in is a small piece of a jagged edge metal.)

Navi:HEY!How'd… that… get… there?

Poppy:You better spill it, Navi.

Navi:Um, a little piece of Link's Master Sword was cut off when Ganon knocked it out his hand so I just that I'd keep it for-

Poppy and Waddle Doo:NAVI CHEATED!!!

Kirby:Why'd you cheat, Navi?

Navi:I didn't think you'd find out.O_O!Uh, I mean, I... I-

Kirby:There's no room for cheaters anywhere, except for my stomach.(Inhales Navi, swallows her, and gets a fairy ability.)

Waddle Doo:KIRBY!

Kirby:Wha?

Poppy:Uh, Kirby.No eating in the tournament or you're disqualified, remember?

Kirby:But… but.

Waddle Doo:**Sigh**, now Kirby can't even be our winner.

Audience:BOO!!!!!!!!

Poppy:We'll have to give it to the next in line.

Waddle Doo:Hm, everyone left the tournament.

Poppy:Not everyone.Waddle Dee is still here.

Waddle Dee:Um, yes.

Waddle Doo:Well, CONGRADULATIONS, Waddle Dee.You're our winner.

Waddle Dee:Ah!Thank you!I'll take the trophy without hesitation.^_^

Mario:Okay, so Kirby didn't win.Is this thing over with already?

Waddle Doo:Well, technically yes… but-

(Everyone in the stands rushes out of their seats and form a huge wave of people fleeing the arena.)

Waddle Doo:But, don't you want to stay and hear aaahhh forget it!

Poppy:So, what do we do now?

Waddle Doo:I don't know about you, but first I have to deduct some money out of your paycheck.

Poppy:NO!

Waddle Doo:Then, I'm going home to watch the lottery and watch late night movies.Wanna come?

Poppy:No, I have to go bury my sister out of the mess of half-ballots.

Waddle Doo:Okay.I'll see you later.

Poppy:Okay, bye!

Waddle Doo:Bye!

(The two enemies of Kirby walk in separate directions, but elsewhere…)

Luigi:Um, hello?Someone?I'm… I'm stuck in my seat here.

(Night falls)

Crickets:(Chirp chirp chirp)

Luigi:……………. Hello!A little help here!Someone!Please! ………… Anyone!

-End-

**Author's Note:** Well, I say not bad for my first attempt ever to write a real fanfic non-stop!It took hours to complete, but I did it.If I had taken in between breaks and take days to write it, it would have been better.Oh well.You guys should try non-stop and see how your fanfics come out.Kirby, as I'm sure you know, is © Property of HAL Labs and ™ of Nintendo as well as the other Zelda, Pokemon, Mario, Star Fox, and other Nintendo characters.


End file.
